


Peter Hale Failing at Getting Out of Doing the Dishes

by catvampcrazines



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Queen, Domestic, Domestic Peter Hale, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mmmm., Slice of Life, Smut, ridiculous sir former lunatic thank you, sizzling, what a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: Peter Hale deliberately wearing very low-cut v-necks to help his chances--not just for the sex, but favors, like when he doesn’t want to do the laundry or dishes. It tempts but doesn’t always work, so he ends up doing the dishes in one of his favorite shirts—which gets wet at the stomach. So, he grumbles and pulls it off, setting it on the kitchen table, then doing the dishes shirtless and in jeans, still holding out for the sex at least when Lyd wanders by...





	Peter Hale Failing at Getting Out of Doing the Dishes

  * _Peter Hale deliberately wearing very low-cut v-necks to help his chances_ \--not just for the sex, but favors, like when he doesn’t want to do the laundry or dishes.
  * And it tempts, but doesn’t always work, so he ends up doing the dishes in one of his favorite shirts—which gets wet at the stomach.
  * So, he grumbles and pulls it off, setting it on the kitchen table, then doing the dishes shirtless and in jeans, still holding out for the sex at least when Lyd wanders by...



 

 _Every graze enjoying the movement of the muscles in his back._ Hands that go to firm and eternally tense shoulders, thumbs digging in until Peter groans and sways, keeping at his task. Kitten licks leading down to the definition dipping between lower back and hips that he’ll never admit he works very hard to get (which is ridiculous since Lyd does enjoy watching his workouts from time to time). During this, Lydia's fingers sliding along his sides to curl into the waistband at the back of his jeans, not quite close enough to touch his butt. Peter brakes a plate at the combo and she smiles at his frustration and huff-growl, continues for a little bit before backing away to let him clean the mess from the sink.

She leans against the kitchen table, smiling, because Peter learned forever ago that broken dishes didn’t mean he’d get out of cleaning the rest.

When he returns to the sink to finish what few he has left, Lyd decides to snuggle up against his back, wrapping an arm around him to secure him close to her, while her other hand spreads wide as it can over his abdomen. She keeps to slow, warming, arousing, circles. Lets the comfort of it seep into his bones, which it does, telling by the thankful and yearning-for-more sound he makes.


End file.
